


Exchange

by Lila11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A little bit of comedy, F/F, Fluff, This was supposed to be posted during the holidays but oh well, a teeny weeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: Six thousand miles apart, but Nayeon and Sana seem to share the same fate when it comes to love. What happens when these two women decide to swap homes for the holidays?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 59
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minayeon x Saida  
> Unbeta-ed.  
> Please excuse any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy reading.

Sana hates their office’s holiday parties—the cheap champagne, the Christmas raffle which was obviously rigged, and all the awkward small talks she has to have with people from other departments. If it wasn’t for the Sunday article she needs to turn in tonight, she’d already be home enjoying a cup of hot cocoa (with splash of whiskey because how else is she going to survive another miserable holiday?), and crying to _Love Actually_ (that movie is on TV every fucking year).

_Ah. Love._

Sana had found that almost everything ever written about love is true. She remembers a line she’s read from a novel that Shakespeare wrote— _Journeys end when lovers meet._ Though, she doesn’t really have any personal experiences close to that, she’d like to believe that Shakespeare did. 

The Japanese tends to think about love more than anyone really should—amazed by its subtleties and complexities.

Shakespeare also wrote that _Love is blind_ —now that, that’s something that Sana knows first-hand.

She believes in different kinds of love. Love that fades. Love that’s lost. Love that’s found—even if it’s just for one night. And then, there’s the most dangerous kind, the one that always almost kills its victim— _unrequited love_.

That’s Sana’s expertise. Just ask her ex—the woman standing a few feet away, drinks in hand, talking to a few colleagues. The woman she’s willingly loved for over three miserable years. The worst years of her life. Worst holidays. Worst birthdays. Worst _everything_ all because the woman does not, and will not love Sana back.

 _Ah, fuck._ Sana watches as Jihyo, her ex, doubles in laughter at something an intern said. _That nose scrunch is still so cute._

“Uh-oh...”

The Japanese writer’s thoughts were interrupted by a colleague—another Japanese woman in a bob cut with bangs hairstyle.

“Ooh, Jihyo…” Momo followed Sana’s line of vision. “You’re still…?”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. That’s over.” Sana’s not really sure if she was trying to convince Momo, or herself. “Totally over.”

“Ah, so remind me again,” Momo’s not convinced at all. “What’s the deal with you two? You were hooking up, right?”

“Yeah, but more importantly, I was in love with her.”

“Ah, yes, right. Then you found out she was also sleeping with that intern from circulation.”

“Yeah, I did… which was when I stopped sleeping with her.” Sana sighs. Then realized they’re in the middle of the office party. “I don’t think we should be talking about this right now…”

“But I always see you two together.” Momo continued to pry anyway. “She cheated on you and you stayed friends?”

“Yeah, well, she didn’t see it as cheating. I mean, I thought we were together, then she said we were only _dating._ ”

“Eh?” The columnist frowns, clearly confused. “Does dating mean you’re supposed to assume she’s sleeping with other people too?”

“ _I_ don’t think so. I was head over heels—oh god.” Sana groans in embarrassment. “And everyone knew about it too.”

“Did she ever tell you she loved you?”

“Yes. Five—no, six times. You know, whenever I remind her about it, she’d say it could’ve been like, an answer to a question… which wasn’t.”

“Sana, when you catch your woman sleeping with another woman, you’re not supposed to stay friends with her. You’re supposed to never talk to the bitch again. You’re supposed to throw things at her, scream, call her names…” Momo clicks her tongue. “Tsk, not proof-read her works.”

“I _do_ not do—who told you that?” Sana’s offended. “All we do now is text. Not when she’s with _her_ , of course. We talk on the phone. Sometimes for hours. And then, there’s the occasional beach walks.”

Momo looks at the Sana, and worries about the love-struck look that’s plastered all over the younger Japanese’s face.

“It’s a fucking torture.” Sana drops her head, hiding her face. “But she says it’d be crazy to let go of our friendship. And I’m one of the most important people in her life.”

“I never realized just how pathetic you are.” If there’s one thing Momo is, it’s being blunt.

“Really? Cause, fuck, I’m so aware of it.”

Sana chugs down the glass of champagne she’s holding when she catches a glimpse of her wrist watch. Right, she needs to file her story. She was already walking away, when she remembers something and rushes back to Momo. “Keep this between us, okay?”

Momo just shrugged.

***

Sana works for their local newspaper, and writes the _Union_ column section—which features couples on their wedding day. It’s really ironic that this is what she does for a living. 

She was so focused on adding a few more sentences to her article, typing effortlessly on her desktop that she didn’t notice a woman standing in her little office’s doorway.

“What does it feel like to be the only one working while the rest of us are partying?”

Sana looks up, and finds Jihyo _the-love-of-her-miserable-life_ with a drink in her hand, smiling at her. She may have lingered her gaze a few seconds too long, and had to force herself to look away.

“You mean, what does it feel to be the only person not to finish their work on time?” Chuckles. “Hold on…” And the Japanese goes back to finishing her article.

“Look at you go.” Jihyo teased. “That’s definitely going to be another major hit on Sunday’s paper.”

“Yeah, right.” Sana clicks her mouse, sending the article to her editor. She silently lets out a sigh before turning her chair to face Jihyo.

“Hi.” The Korean throws Sana her signature gummy smile.

“Hi.” _Motherfu—why are you so adorable?_ “Your article today was awesome. I mean, reading it gave me chills.”

“Thanks.” Jihyo’s smile got even bigger. “Got you something for Christmas.”

“Oh, I got you something too.” Sana grabs a paper bag resting on her desk, and takes out her gift.

“Ah, shoot, I don’t actually have mine here. I actually think I’ve misplaced it, but I know I got you something. Hope I didn’t lose it. It could be in my car…”

“That’s fine.”

“You want to know what it is?”

“No, no. It’s better if it’s a surprise. But here, open yours.” Handing a medium sized box, wrapped in red paper with green ribbon. Very Christmas-y.

Jihyo finally enters the office, puts her drinks down on top of Sana’s paperwork to open the gift.

Sana lovingly watches as the Korean writer’s face lit up when she realised what the gift was. 

“Oh my god, Sana. It’s a first edition. Wow. Where'd you find it?”

“Remember that time we went to Busan? You remember that little bookshop we found, where we, uh…” _Okay, now’s not the time for that memory._ “I went there again, and found it buried under a pile of young adult novels.”

Jihyo shakes her head, clearly taken aback by the sweet gesture. She lets out a deep breath before looking back up. “Why are you so great?” She sincerely asked the Japanese woman.

“Yeah, well.”

Their eyes locked, and Sana swears she’s so close to jumping off her seat to take Jihyo right there and then.

Thank goodness their Editor-In-Chief starts calling for everyone’s attention.

The two women share a knowing laugh before they exit the office to join their other colleagues in the main hall.

Sana silently pushes her way to get closer to the makeshift stage where their boss is already making a speech about wishing everyone a happy holiday, and having to get by with a smaller staff since most employees will be going away on vacation.

She turns to look, expecting to see Jihyo beside her but, well, she wasn’t there. She must’ve lost her in the crowd. She was looking around when she heard her name being called.

“Minatozaki Sana! Where are you, dear?”

“Here.” The Japanese raises her hand so that her boss can see her.

“There you are! So, Sana, I have a hot scoop for you.”

“Oh. Great.”

“A wedding was privately announced earlier and we’re going to be the first to report this _union_ since it’s between two of our most esteemed colleagues.” Jinyoung, the Editor-in-Chief, was really excited. “May I introduce the newly engaged… Kim Sejeong and Park Jihyo.”

_God-motherfucking-damn it._

It’s like Sana had gone deaf. She didn’t hear the other things Jinyoung was saying. She didn’t hear the loud cheer from other colleagues congratulating the couple. She didn’t hear Momo—who had suddenly appeared beside her—trying to console her.

But she saw it. She saw the way Jihyo was watching her. She saw the way Jihyo’s eyes looked at her with unspoken apologies. _Why? Why, why, why?_

It took everything in Sana to break this unnecessary eye contact. She gives the Korean the bravest possible smile she could muster before making her escape back to her office where the book she gave Jihyo is sitting on the table, forgotten.

_Yeah, right, I’m so great. The greatest fucking idiot._

***

On the other side of the world, things are being thrown across the room to a blonde woman who has just woken up—based on the fruity pajama she’s wearing. A pillow, a shirt, a sneaker. One by one, the woman was able to dodge all these items.

“Nayeon, come on. For the hundredth time. I did not hook with her.” The blonde stated as she picked up her sneaker.

“Oh. Right. Cause your assistant just needs to work til three in the morning?!”

“It wasn’t just me and her. A bunch of us were working all night.”

“Okay, okay. Then swear on my life that you didn’t hook up with her.” Nayeon crosses her arms, and waits. “Go ahead, Chaeng. Swear on it.”

Chaeyoung goes to open her mouth to say something, but then stops. She lets out a deep breath, and gives Nayeon a guilty look.

That’s when Nayeon knew. And then she throws the sneaker’s other pair, hoping it’ll hit her target this time.

“Really, Chaeng?! Your assistant?! That fake-boobed blondie who can’t even pronounce people’s names properly?!” Nayeon rambles. “I was right to not let you move in. I was right to let you keep your apartment cause I knew something like this was going to happen.”

“Okay, first of all I did not hook up with her.” Chaeyoung argues, picking up the other sneaker. “And second of all, we’ve been having problems for over a year now that you didn’t want to deal with, so let’s not make this about her.”

“Oh, I know we’re having problems.” Nayeon scoffs. “If I work too much I never stop hearing about it, but if you work too much it’s for the sake of your _music._ ”

“ _Work too much?!_ Nayeon, you cut seventy-three trailers this year. Seventy-three! You even turned the guest room into your _cutting room_. You sleep with your phone. Your side of the bed looks like a workstation.”

Chaeyoung does have a point. Their bedroom looks like an extension of Nayeon’s office with all the paperwork that’s been sitting on the bedside table. But can she really blame Nayeon? The woman was the most sought-after movie trailer producer in Hollywood.

“I mean, do you even remember the last time we had sex? Cause I certainly don’t.”

“Oh, come on,” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “No one has time for sex.”

“That’s not really true.” The blonde woman blurted out.

Nayeon gasps. “Okay, that’s it! You totally hooked up with her! It’s official. We’re done. Get your clothes and all your stuff and get out!“ Then she starts shooing the woman out of her house, gesturing for Chaeyoung to climb down the stairs. “Just get out. Get out!”

“I thought you wanted me to get my clothes?” Chaeyoung picks up the shirt Nayeon had thrown at her earlier and makes her way downstairs.

“You know what I thought? That you actually never loved me.” Nayeon continues her ramblings as she walks to the front door. “That you only loved the idea of me. That you only loved being with me not but not really me.”

“No, don’t criticize the way I loved you.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “I did the best I could, it’s just that no one was really ever good enough for you.”

Nayeon gasps.

“Oh, please, you know I’m right. You do this all the time.” Chaeyoung pointed out. “It’s like, there’s something about you that just doesn’t want to be a couple, you know, doesn’t want to be loved. You screw up every relationship you’ve ever been in and then put the blame on the other person.”

“Of course, I’ll put the blame on you. Cheating is a very unkind way of breaking up. It’s a bad way to end things cause this is how I’ll always think of you now. Not the woman I spent three years with and went to Fiji and took painting lessons with…” Nayeon rambles. “No, now you’ll always and forever be the idiot that lied and cheated. You know, in the world of love, not that I’m an expert at it, but in the world of love… cheating is just not acceptable.” 

Nayeon takes a deep breath. She’s starting to feel her chest tightening. She needs to slow down. She glares at Chaeyoung before opening the front door, and then motions for the blonde girl to leave.

“I’ll send you your stuff.”

Chaeyoung just shakes her head, letting out a heavy sigh. She knows when to accept defeat so she walks out of the house, but stops just outside the door to face Nayeon. “I know you think very highly of yourself, but this is not just _my_ fault. And when your rage subsides, you’ll realize it.”

“Maybe when my rage subsides and I stop having vision of you two together, then, maybe.”

Nayeon slams the door on her now ex-girlfriend.

***

The cutting room, which used to be the guest room, is filled with video tapes, movie sheets stacked up against a file cabinet, and alongside movie posters were plaques of recognitions hanging on the wall. Recognitions that Nayeon really worked hard for. 

Fortunately, Nayeon had been blessed with a unique ability to change subjects—and even her mood—with lightning speed. It had only been thirty minutes since she kicked Chaeyoung out, and she’s already back to work, doing a final check for the latest movie trailer she’s produced.

On a large TV plays the final cut where the familiar _movie trailer guy’s voice_ can be heard, narrating the whole thing. The movie is the usual action-comedy with a splash of romance kind. The ones with the lead actor wears Prada suits, the lead actress plays a goody-two-shoes with a secret dark side, there are helicopters, girls in bikinis, machine guns, and cars exploding.

A typical Hollywood film.

“Now, _that_ is a hit.” Nayeon claps her hands as soon as the trailer ends.

“That’s why they pay you the big bucks.” Jeongyeon, Nayeon’s editor, winks.

“But still, try hanging on Jackson a few frames longer when he says, “Don’t hate me cause I’m pretty”. His smile was perfect.”

“Noted.” Jeongyeon’s taking down notes.

“And make “Christmas Day” twice as big. And make it in red. But a happy red, not like, bloody massacre red.”

“Happy red. Got it. You just need to sign off on it so I can get it over to the studio. They want it on the air tomorrow.”

“Okay! Then, we’re done!” Nayeon jumps off her chair. She goes to sign on the paperwork, then stops. “Hey, why don’t we take off for a few weeks?”

“Yeah, right.” The video editor laughs.

“I’m serious. Everyone else takes off for Christmas, right?”

“Yeah, but you’re not everyone else. Besides, you always say this is our busiest—“

“I know, I know.” Nayeon cut her off. “But we’ve got like twenty people in the office. They can handle things for a few weeks.”

Jeongyeon spins her chair around to look at her boss directly, and squints at her. “ _You’ll_ let them handle things?”

“Why not? I think I got to get out of town. I need some peace and quiet… or whatever it is people get away for. I need to chill. Relax. You know, read a book. And finish it. I think I need a vacation.”

Jeongyeon nods, agreeing to her boss. “Sounds like a solid idea.”

***

Nayeon wasted no time. As soon as her editor left, she’s already on the internet googling for vacation spots. Looking for places she can go for Christmas.

_Alone._

She stops typing, and cups her face. It wasn’t really the break-up that’s bumming her out. It’s the thought that she’s going on a vacation for the first time in three years, and she’s going all by herself. Not really how she imagined it to be.

She huffs loudly, shakes off the feeling, and goes back to typing.

“Okay, let’s see… hmm…” She reads what she types. “Worry free vacation…” Pressed _enter._ “Hmm… Caribbean?” She squints, thinking. “Nope. All these couples and their kids… which I don’t have…”

The website she’s on has a section where she can actually select a country. She clicks on the link, and the list appears on the screen. Every country names from Albania to Zanzibar, but her eyes immediately land on one— _South Korea._

“Hmm… haven’t been back home since forever…” She considers the idea before clicking on the link. “Let’s see.”

The full page comes on, showing the different cities and provinces recommended for tourists. Seoul, Gangnam, Busan…

“Ah, Jeju.”

The page loads thumbnails of different resorts, and houses for rent. She randomly clicks on a picture of a medium sized beach house, situated near the coast with a magnificent view of the ocean, and reads the description.

_Christmas in the countryside._

_Snuggle up by the old brick fireplace, and enjoy a warm cup of hot cocoa._

_A magical seaside oasis away from the busy city life._

_Available for home exchange._

“Home exchange? What is a home exchange?” She’s mostly talking to herself—side effects of having a job that requires narration and voice overs.

_For two weeks, we’ll exchange houses, cars, everything._

_My house is cozy, but it’s really clean. It’s got a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a view of the sea._

_I have a little garden where I grow fruits and vegetables because I eat healthy._

_I’m Sana. Writer, non-smoker, occasional drinker, and single so you wouldn’t find any unnecessary stuff here._

_Hmm._ Browsing through the pictures this Sana woman had posted is already giving Nayeon a sense of tranquillity. She wants this. She needs this.

And so she sent a message:

_Hi Sana, my name is Nayeon. Im interested in this whole home exchange thing. When can I come?_

She leans back on her chairs as she pushes it away from her desk. _This is crazy._ All second thoughts were immediately washed away when a private message popped up on her screen.

_SANA M.: Hello, Nayeon. Can we video call? Just want to confirm that you’re not a creep._

***

It’s been forever since Sana took an international flight out. After having gone through security, finding her seat in the coach section—in the middle of three seats—she starts settling in. Preparing herself for an 11-hour-flight. She can finally test that thing that people often say, you know, that _out of sight, out of mind_ thing _._ She’s willing to do anything to finally move on from—

Her phone buzzed with a message from Jihyo.

_Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!_

**JHP** :

Momo told me you left.

First vacation in 2yrs. Congrats!

Sana closed her eyes. _This shouldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening._

**JHP** :

We can still facetime, right?

_Oh, you!_ Sana’s eyes begin to well up. She wants to scream. She’s been crying since she found out about the engagement, and almost threw up when she was writing the draft for her _Union_ article. She realized this can’t go on any longer. That’s why as soon as she received the inquiry from a certain Im Nayeon, she didn’t think twice of booking the soonest—and cheapest—flight to L.A.

Maybe she can ignore Jihyo’s message. Yes, she should. But no, that won’t stop the engaged woman from texting her again, and the main reason why she’s going away is to put an end to this vicious cycle.

**SANA** :

Hey, Ji

Deletes _._

_No, no. I should sound more detached._

**SANA** :

Jihyo.

We both know I need to get over you.

So let me try. Don’t contact me. Okay.

Then she turns off her phone.

***

A custom officer passes a passport to a yawning Nayeon. There was a little bit of delay since her passport photo shows a long-haired version of her, but she now has a shorter hair—another impulsive decision of hers to have a haircut at the airport salon just before boarding her plane.

Anyway, the passport had been stamped. She’s in Jeju. She’s officially on vacation.

After getting on the private service she’s rented, Nayeon decided to take another nap on the way to the cottage. She never gets enough sleep, but when she does, it’s like her body just doesn’t want to wake up. Just as she leans on the comfortable leather seats, she hears that familiar movie trailer guy’s voice again.

_Im Nayeon is proud to present, “Her Life”. She thought she had it all. The job. The house. The girl? This holiday season, find out what Nayeon doesn’t have._

The voice over is a regular occurrence in Nayeon’s life—this is why a lot of her friends say she works too much.

She opens her purse, and grabs her sleeping mask, this should stop the—

_Nayeon was lost but she knew, in the game of life…_

“Come on!” Nayeon groans.

“Miss?” The driver looks at her through the rear view mirror. “Did you forget something inside the airport?”

“Nothing. It’s, uh, nothing.” Nayeon forced a smile. “How far is this uh, address again?”

“Not far. Thirty minutes, miss.” The driver, in his early 40s, smiles.

“Great. Wake me up when we get there. Thanks.”

***

Sana stands in the foyer a large Brentwood mansion, dressed in her winter clothes—totally not suitable for the warm day in L.A. When Im Nayeon told her that the Korean’s house is bigger than her Jeju beach house, Sana didn’t really expect it to be _this_ huge.

It has three bedrooms, four baths, a state-of-the-art kitchen, a breakfast nook, a foyer, a family room, a media room, a pool, and of course, the guest room that’s been turned into a cutting room ( _whatever that is_ ).

“So, everything you need to know about this house is in that binder.”

“Eh?” Sana almost forgot about Nayeon’s assistant-slash-friend-slash-employee-slash-editor. I know there are too many slashes.

“That binder I just handed you?” Jeongyeon pointed at the black binder Sana’s now cradling. “It explains how everything in this house works. The alarms, the password, the gate code. Speed dials for the police, fire, gardeners, pool man, house keepers, me. Directions for the phone, the sound system, the TVs, the—“

The editor stops seeing the overwhelmed expressions on the Japanese’s face.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a house.” Jeongyeon fakes a laugh. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

***

**SANA M:**

Hi, Nayeon. I didn’t expect your mansion to be this beautiful.

I’ve already met your friend, Jeongyeon. She’s told me everything I need to know.

Feel free to make yourself a cup of hot cocoa.

I also left a few bottles of whiskey, it’ll help to keep you warm over there.

Please let me know if you have other questions.

xx

**IM NAYEON:**

Hi.

Hope you didn’t have a hard time finding the house.

Im already here.

Your house is very cozy.

Nayeon sent this message while wearing three layers of coats, lying on the bed covered in a thick comforter. A bottle of whiskey, a mug with hot cocoa, and several books she’s brought for her _readings_ rest on the bedside table.

She drops her phone beside her as soon as she hits send. It’s already 2:30 AM KST, but she’s so jet lagged that she couldn’t get herself to sleep. She decided to turn on the TV but nothing interesting was on.

Oh, she did see the trailer that they’ve just finished finally aired. That was cool.

But nowhere near as cool as this December night.

She underestimated Jeju’s weather. Though she packed a luggage full of clothes that could last for a year, all the stuff she’s brought were not cold weather appropriate.

_I should’ve checked the weather forecast._

She looks at the bedside clock again. It reads 2:33 AM. Maybe she should pop some sleeping pills to get those much needed Zs. She’s rummaging through her purse, looking for the pill bottle when she hears a loud bang.

_Ah!_

She stops and waits. _This better not be you movie trailer guy._

BANG BANG BANG.

Grabbing another coat, Nayeon cautiously makes her way out of the bedroom—realizing that someone was actually ~~banging~~ knocking on the front door.

“W-who is it?!”

A woman’s voice answers. “It’s me! Open up. I’m freezing my ass out here.”

Nayeon squints, looking around the living room for something she can use for self-defense. “Who are you?!”

“Sattang! It’s Mina. I’m going to pee all over your fucking flower pots if you don’t open this fucking door!”

Nayeon quickly moves to open the door because: 1.) She doesn’t want her hostess’ flower pots to be peed on; and 2.) She doesn’t want a woman peeing on her hostess’ flower pots.

As soon as she opens the door, Nayeon is met by the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Long dark hair, twinkly bloodshot eyes, flustered cheeks, mole on the bridge of her nose. This _Mina_ gives off a vibe that’s a mixture of helplessness and cockiness.

And for the first time in her life, Nayeon is speechless.

“You’re not Sattang.” Mina cocks her head to the side, clearly drunk.

“No, I’m not.”

“Eh? You’re not. Sorry for my language.” Mina gives Nayeon a little bow. “I wasn’t expecting… you.”

“I-I wasn’t expecting you either.” Nayeon’s still stunned.

“Right. Um, may I use—“

“Yes, yes, of course.” Nayeon opens the door wider, letting the restless woman in. “You have to use the, uh—“

“Yes, I do. I’m Mina. Sattang’s, I mean, Sana’s sister.”

“Oh, hi. Im Nayeon. I’m… staying here.”

Mina nods. _Sattang’s home exchange._ She wants to ask something else and doesn't want to be disrespectful, but she really has to pee so she makes her way to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door shuts, Nayeon rushed to the mirror situated by the kitchen to fix herself. This Mina is drop dead gorgeous.

***

A couple of moments have passed when Mina finally comes out of the bathroom looking a little more sober. She finds Nayeon standing by the fireplace. Now that they’re in the light, she’s actually able to see the other woman’s face. _Wow._ She thought that the woman was cute when she opened the door, but she’s even cuter the second time around.

“So, where’s Sattang?” Mina claps her hands, getting the other woman’s attention. “Seoul? Busan? Okinawa?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“Not that I remember.”

“She’s in L.A.” Nayeon said in a matter-of-factly tone.

“That’s impossible.” The Japanese’s now confused. “Sattang never goes further away than the South East.”

“Well, she’s in my house.” Nayeon shrugs. “In L.A.”

“Ugh, that’s probably why she was calling me this morning.” Mina groans, disappointed that she wasn’t able to answer her sister’s calls. “I feel bad.”

Nayeon watches as the gorgeous Japanese removes her thick coat, and drops herself on the couch. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, I’m so sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night. Obviously, I didn’t know she left. It doesn’t look like it, but I am Sattang’s _respectable_ older sister.” Mina chuckles while air quoting. “On rare occasions, I get myself drunk and my sweet little sister would let me crash here so I wouldn’t have to drive back home. So, you know, it kind of became a bit of our routine.”

Great. Nayeon has finally found someone who rambles like her.

“So, how’s it going so far? I mean, right before I threatened to pee at the front door and ruined your night.”

“Actually, it’s not going great. I’m super jet lagged and cold and I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Mina sits up straight. “When did you get here?”

“Three o’clock. Today.”

“Ahhh. Jeju’s made a great impression on you, huh?”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s just that, well, I came here on a stupid whim. I never really thought it through, which is really not like me so I thought I should just go home… where I at least know how to drive a car.” She remembers how confused she was when she found out that Sana’s car runs on manual transmission. Nayeon has only ever driven automatic.

Yes, it’s a petty reason for wanting to leave Jeju, but her resolve is slowly fading. And she can’t sleep, so there’s that.

“Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Whiskey?”

“Whiskey would be okay.” Mina shrugs. “Have a drink with me?”

“Uh, sure.”

Nayeon crosses to the kitchen, opening the cupboard that houses Sana’s alcohol stash. She grabs two glasses, and makes her way back to the living room.

“Thanks. And again, I’m really sorry I forgot your name?”

“Nayeon.” The Korean answers as she takes a seat beside Mina on the couch.

“Hmm, nice name. It looks like you.” The Japanese makes fist, and then pretends to flex her arm.

“You think I’m… strong? Really?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay.” Nayeon pours the alcohol into Mina's glass. “Anyway, I don’t feel so… strong right now. Like, I’m not myself or something.”

Mina had been studying Nayeon’s face. _She’s definitely cute. No, pretty. She’s pretty. Really pretty. Plump lips. She’s blushing, probably not used to this cold Korean night._

“Are you married?” The Japanese blurted out.

“Married? No, I’m not.”

“That makes two of us.” Mina grins, taking a generous sip of her whiskey.

Nayeon squints, not quite sure where Mina’s going with that comment.

“So can I stay here tonight? I’ll be gone before you wake up and you’ll never have to see me again.”

“It’s fine. Really. Let me just get you a blanket.”

“It’s in the cabinet over there,” Mina points. “Just below the board games shelf.”

Nayeon nods, and opens the cabinet. She takes out the blanket, and an extra pillow then hands them to Mina.

“So, I’m just curious. Why are you not yourself?”

“Oh,” Nayeon sits on the couch again. “Well, I-I just broke up with someone… yesterday. And I guess I didn’t want to be alone for the holidays so I thought going somewhere else would maybe make me feel less lonely. Then I got here and I’ve never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise.” She realized that she’s rambling. Sighs. “Bet you’re glad you knocked on this door, huh?”

“I am, actually.” Mina’s looking at the Korean with an intense stare.

Embarrassment written all over Nayeon’s face. “Yeah, well, sorry and goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams.”

What happened next took Nayeon by surprise. Mina had leaned over, and kissed her. It happened so fast, and so natural that it almost felt like it was routine.

Nayeon was still trying to digest what just happened. “Would you… try that again?”

And of course the gorgeous Japanese obliged. Mina kisses Nayeon with such tenderness, that it’s making the latter feel totally weird.

“How’s that?”

“Weird.” Nayeon admits. “I mean, kissing a total stranger.”

“Really? I do it all the time.”

This time Nayeon takes the lead, and initiates the kiss that Mina gladly returns. But something is still off.

“You know, “ Nayeon starts as soon as she pulls back from the kiss. “Given that I’m having a personal crisis and staying at a stranger’s house and considering that you showed up looking insanely gorgeous and quite drunk and probably won’t remember me in the morning, I’m thinking…” She’s rambling again. “We should have sex.”

Mina raises an eyebrow.

“If you want.” Nayeon added.

“That’s… an interesting offer.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Look, I’ve never really done anything like that before. Not that it matters. I only had like a glass of whiskey before you arrived and like a sip, but the whole knowing I’ll never see you again thing is kind of exciting. I mean, this is what you do on vacation, right? Do the unexpected.”

“It all sounded really great until I became the _unexpected._ ”

“Ha! You’re funny too.”

“Yeah, well, the sober me will completely bore you.” She grins as she cups Nayeon’s face, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Oh, and I think I should warn you,” Nayeon's voice is shaky now that the Japanese had decided to kiss her way down to her neck. “I’ve been told I’m not very good at this. You know, sex. And I don’t really like foreplays.”

Mina looks back up. “Okay.”

“I'm pretty much talking you out of it?”

Showing off her gummy smile, Mina answers. “You are the most interesting girl I’ve ever met.”

***

Sana didn’t waste time. After swimming laps in Nayeon’s pool as the sun sets on a windy winter day in Los Angeles, she decides to check out the Korean’s extensive collection of movie DVDs.

_What do you expect from someone who works in films?_

She was reading the synopsis of a movie from the back of a DVD case when the phone rings, so she runs to answer it.

“Hello?” Nothing. “Hello?” Then she noticed that the word _GATE_ was written on the multi-lined phone screen. “Gate? Oh, fuck.”

She grabs the black binder Jeongyeon had left her, and frantically looks for the code to answer and-or open the gate.

“Hello?” Sana tried again.

“Hi.” Finally an answer from the other line.

“Hello. I’m here. Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, it’s Dahyun. Nayeon?”

“No, sorry. Nayeon’s not here.” Sana was still going through the binder to open the gate. She pressed several buttons— _the code—_ and a loud beep were heard from the line. “Oh, fuck! Um, if you heard that, sorry.”

 _I’m a fucking mess._ Sana drags herself to open the front door, ready to meet this unexpected visitor.

A black convertible pulls into the driveway, Sana watches as a woman in dark blue-green sweatshirt gets out of it. Her long shiny black hair is blown away by the afternoon breeze. It feels like watching a movie in slow motion. It’s nostalgic, and romantic, and— _totally inappropriate._ Sana shakes the thoughts off her head.

“Hi, I’m Sana.”

“Hi.” The woman gave her a big smile, so big it almost made her eyes disappear. Then an even stronger breeze. “Santa Ana's.”

“Excuse me?” Sana frowns.

“The wind…” Dahyun gestures. “It’s what makes this place so warm this time of the year. You know, legend has it that when Santa Ana's blow, anything can happen.”

“Your timing is perfect then.”

Dahyun laughs.

_Oh, even her laugh is—shut up, Sana._

“You just arrived?”

“This morning.” The Japanese nods. “First time in L.A.”

“Oh really? Well, I know a lot of people are bad mouthing L.A but give it a chance. There’s a lot of magic here.” The wind blows again. “I’m Dahyun, if you haven’t figured that out yet. I work for Chaeyoung.”

Sana accepts the handshake Dahyun’s offered. “Ah, Nayeon’s ex?”

“Yeah, too bad that didn’t work out. Do you know what time Nayeon will be back?”

“Nayeon’s in Korea. Jeju. On vacation. I’m staying here for a few weeks while she’s gone.”

“Oh, that’s weird.” Dahyun frowns. “Cause Chaeng left some stuff here and asked me to pick them up. Is that still cool or…?”

“You’re her…?”

“Well, I’m a composer. Just like Chaeng. But I help her out with, you know, whatever.”

“Right.” Sana thinks. “Is it alright if you come back tomorrow? I’ll have to check this out with Nayeon’s assistant?”

“No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Dahyun gives her another smile before getting back into her car. “Have a nice evening, Sana.”

***

Yeah, no, Sana’s not having a nice evening.

She’s in Nayeon's kitchen. There’s an empty plate on the huge island, a glass of wine, and Sana’s laptop. Good thing she’s finished her dinner, otherwise it’ll be hard for her to eat anything after reading an email from _Park_Jihyo@times.co.kr._

_Hey Sana,_

_I know you don’t want to hear from me. And it’s good that you’re on vacation. It’ll give us a chance to deal with our current situation, individually. I still think of you. I hope you’re having a great time—wherever you are. xx, Ji._

Sana wants to scream. And so she does. Six thousand miles away, and she’s still under Jihyo’s spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a Minayeon x Saida AU at the start of 2021.  
> :)  
> More on the next, and probably the last chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't steer far away from the movie version. I just really wanted to make a Twice version of it. I thought it'd be cute ><

It could be the jet lag. It could be the whiskey. It could be the fact that she’s had her first one night stand with a total stranger. Whatever the reason was, Nayeon’s already up. She’s in the kitchen trying to figure out how Sana’s coffee maker works when Mina tentatively enters, fully dressed.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” _She’s even prettier in broad day daylight._ Mina watches as Nayeon continues to fuzz with the coffee maker. “Can I help you there?”

“I should know how to do this…”

Mina walks to the other side of the kitchen counter, finds the cord, and plugs it in.

“Ahhh,” Nayeon nods, snapping her fingers. “You have to plug them in over here.”

Mina laughs at how cute this woman is. They’re standing so close to each other that she can actually see little bite marks ~~that she’s left~~ on Nayeon’s exposed collar bones. She clears her throat, and then opens a cupboard to take out a bottle of Tylenol.

“Want some?” She offers the pretty woman in a silky robe.

“I already had five.” Nayeon pulls a chair, and slowly takes her seat. 

After dry popping two tablets, Mina takes a deep breath. “So, Nayeon… I just want to—“

“Yeah, listen,” Nayeon cradles her throbbing head. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“I mean, it was great meeting you and all.”

“I could say the same thing to you.” Then Mina quickly adds. “Also, just for the record, whoever told you you weren’t good? Total liar.”

Nayeon snorts. “Yeah, well, you were drunk.”

“Not _that_ drunk.”

Then Mina’s phone—that was resting on the dining table—rings. It’s near Nayeon so she picks it up, and accidentally sees the screen: _TZUYU Calling…_

“Tzuyu… “ Nayeon hands the phone to the Japanese. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to look.”

“It’s okay.” Mina immediately dismissed the call, embarrassed. “I’ll call her back.“

Awkward silence.

Until Nayeon gets up from her seat, opens the nearest cupboard looking for the coffee mugs.

Mina’s pretty sure she knows what the other woman was looking for, so she opens the _correct_ cupboard, grabs a mug, and hands it to Nayeon.

“Oh, you’re not having some?” _But I made coffee good for two._

“No, I really should be leaving.”

“Ah-huh.”

“Look, I know you don’t want to get involved. And you’re leaving today. And I mean, even if you’re staying, I know you wouldn’t, even for one minute, like me—“

“You don’t have to do this.” Nayeon stops Mina’s rambling. “I’m not looking for anything and honestly, we don’t really know each other.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that.” The Japanese’s cockiness is showing. “Anyway, I just want to assure you that you’re better off.”

“Right.”

“I’m kind of an emotional wreck and I tend to hurt people just by being myself—“

“I’m not going to fall for you.” Nayeon had to cut in again.

 _Well, that was a little too forward._ “Okay. Great. Thanks.”

“I mean, I know myself. I’m not even sure I’ve ever fallen in love. Hmm. How’s that for something to admit?”

“Again. The most interesting girl I’ve ever met.”

“You know, I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“As you should. This is really refreshing, you know. Being totally honest.” The Japanese crosses the kitchen to pick up her scarf, and wraps it around her neck. “So, you probably won’t hear from me cause even if you wanted to, which you don’t, I never really call after a date.” Then she puts on her coat. “But since this wasn’t a date, I guess I’m off the hook.”

“Right.”

Mina finishes buttoning her coat, and then stares at Nayeon for a few seconds, thinking. “But what if I wanted to call you?”

For the second time in her life, Nayeon is speechless.

“Well, if for some reason you change your mind and decide to stay, I’ll be meeting some friends tonight at the only decent pub in town. But if this is the last time I see you, well, then…” Sighs as she looks at Nayeon in complete adoration. “You’re amazing, Nayeon.”

“So are you, Mina.”

***

Only a few more days before Christmas so it’s not really a surprise that the airport is jam packed with passengers taking the last flight out to wherever they want to be.

Nayeon’s standing across the table from where a security officer is doing routine checks on her luggage when she hears the movie trailer guy’s voice again:

_Nayeon wasn’t looking for love. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t find her._

_Goddamn it! Not again._

***

_Fuck! Not again!_

Sana whines as she looks at her phone screen: _JHP FaceTime…_ She sets the phone down on the coffee table, and stares at it for a few moments, before finally deciding to answer it.

“Hey... Oh, what—what am I looking at?” The woman on the phone screen sounds confused. “Sana?”

Sana brings her legs up on the couch, hugging them as she lovingly looks at Jihyo’s image on her phone screen.

“Sana? Are you there?”

“I’m—I’m here.”

“Why am I seeing the ceiling? Where are you?”

“I’m, huh, what’s up?” Sana keeps hugging her legs.

“How long are you going to be in… wherever you are?”

“Two weeks. Why?”

“Oh, that’s okay, I can wait. I think. I know you don’t want to talk to me but I’m just having a hard time with a section of my book. I could use some _Sattang_.”

Sana drops her head, and buries her face to her knees. Jihyo knows just how to get her. _Everytime_.

“Is it okay if I send you some pages? I mean, just let me know if it’s not okay. I don’t want to mess things up more, but…” Sighs. “You’re the only one who really knows how to help me.”

The Japanese gives in. “Well, I mean, if you need me…” And lets her entire body fall to the soft couch, hating herself for being so weak.

“You’re my hero. Always. Now, can I see your face? It’s pretty awkward talking to the ceiling.”

***

Mina takes advantage of the weekends. She goes out to catch up with friends, meet new people, one night stands with strangers, and sometimes drinking way too much she ends up crashing at her sister’s place.

It’s like her little reward for herself for working hard during the weekdays.

The pub she frequents is a little too crowded tonight, but she had no trouble spotting her two friends waiting for her. She makes her way to their table in the back.

She takes a quick scan of the place. Though she knows the odds are against her favour, she looks for a certain woman in the crowd.

_Nah, she’s probably already sleeping on the plane._

Mina reaches her friends' table, and as she removes her scarf, her eyes land at the bar where she sees Nayeon watching her. 

And the Japanese breaks into a gummy smile.

***

The coffee maker in Sana’s little beach house kitchen is once again being put to work, but this time it’s Mina operating it. She was taking out two mugs out of the cupboard, when a loud thud was heard followed by an “ _Ouch!_ ”

Then Nayeon stumbles into the kitchen, looking so hung over as she holds onto the door frame. “I’m so hung over. I’ve never had that much to drink. Ever.”

“No one ever has.”

“The last thing I remember was coming back here and then—“ Nayeon stops talking when she spots her bra hanging from the lampshade. She quickly grabs it, and looks at Mina accusingly.

Mina raised both hands up in her defense. “That was all you. I didn’t have anything to do with that.”

“But you’re here. Does that mean, we...” Nayeon gestures then gets confused when Mina shakes her head. “Oh, we didn’t?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, thank god.” Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief. “I mean, not _thank god_ , but just thank god cause, you know, I don’t remember doing it.”

Mina just chuckles, pouring coffee into the mugs as Nayeon makes her way to the dining table.

“So, remind me again why we didn’t?”

“Nayeon, I may be a player but I don’t take advantage of unconscious girls.”

“Unconscious?! That’s so embarrassing.” Nayeon wants to cry out because of humiliation. “Why did you even stay?”

“Cause you asked me to.” The Japanese shows off a cocky smile as she carefully places the mug of coffee in front of the Korean. 

“Oh, I did, didn’t I?” Well, Nayeon remembers that part. “I’m so sorry. I’m not usually like this. But you know, it’s the holidays and I’m still reacting to the break up or to meeting you or—“

Mina cuts her off. “I think I should show you around.”

“Huh?”

“I think you should get dressed. I’ll take you to lunch and maybe drive around town and get to know each other.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t have any reason why we shouldn’t.”

Then Mina’s phone rings again. And it’s near Nayeon again. So the Korean picks it up, seeing the screen again: _TZUYU Calling…_

“Tzuyu… I didn’t mean to look. Again.” Handing the Japanese her phone.

“I should take this.” Mina smiles before walking out of the kitchen, going out of the front door.

Nayeon didn’t miss the sweet and warm way Mina answered the call. Having the curiosity of a cat, she carefully makes her way to the kitchen window and then watches Mina through it. The Japanese woman’s laughing, and Nayeon can’t help but feel a little bit jealous.

Nayeon sighs. “You’re a busy girl, Mina.” Taking a sip of strong coffee Mina made.

***

The classic winter landscape of the island is one of Mina’s most favorite things. But driving her Range Rover around town with Nayeon in the passenger seat is quickly taking the number one spot on her list.

Mina had taken Nayeon to the local shops after lunch, and the Korean did not miss the way that almost every girl—and boy—that saw them, had checked them out. Or more specifically, checked Mina out. She also noticed them watching like they were curious why Mina was with her—an unfamiliar face.

A girl from the party shop. Two women from the butcher shop. A boy from the flower shop. Another girl driving a Mercedes that flipped Mina off.

 _How much of a player is this girl?_ Nayeon looks at Mina curiously.

“I have a much better place to take you.”

“Somewhere less crowded?”

“Much less crowded.” Mina assures her.

***

Dahyun had been standing on Nayeon’s front steps for about five minutes, holding a FedEx package, when Sana opened the door.

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” The composer smiled then noticed Sana’s wearing an apron. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, no. Come on in.” Sana opens the door wider, letting the Korean in. “I’ve prepared Chaeyoung’s stuff so they’re all ready for you.”

“Great. This FedEx was leaning on the gate.” Dahyun looks at the package again, reading it. “From Jeju, South Korea.”

“Ah,” Sana takes it from Dahyun, opening it. “A friend of mine is writing a book and sometimes I give her notes.”

The FedEx package contains twenty pages of Jihyo’s novel with a note that’s paper-clipped on the front. There really wasn’t anything written on it except for the little heart at the bottom with the initials _JHP_.

Sana lets out a heavy sigh, regretting ever giving Jihyo the address where she’s currently staying at.

“Something smells good.” Dahyun sniffs.

“Oh,” The Japanese snaps out of her thoughts. “I was just making lunch.”

“Did you turn into Gordon Ramsey since the last time I saw you?”

Sana chuckles. “No. It’s nothing fancy. You want to join me?”

“I’ll never say no to food.” Dahyun grins.

***

Sana had always been the better cook between her and her sister. And Dahyun’s third plate was another proof of that. Thanks to the Korean’s company, lunch was really lovely—and Sana hasn’t had a lovely lunch in a while.

“Wait, so the writer you’re giving notes to… is you ex?”

“Well, not really an ex. We were never… We had a… thing…”

“A thing?”

“It’s complicated. Anyway, she’s now engaged and I’m just helping her out with her book.” A little reminder of just how pathetic she is. “So, how about you? A composer in Hollywood. You must be very popular.”

“Sadly, I’m not.” Dahyun chuckles. “But I’ve been dating a beautiful actress for almost six months now. I don’t even know what she sees in me but I know I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

Sana watches as Dahyun talks dreamily about this actress girlfriend of hers. _Will someone ever talk about me that way?_

“Oh, she’s an actress? What movies had she been in?”

“Well, she hasn’t done much yet. She was a media reporter girl in Notting Hill. Clinic girl in Eternal Sunshine.”

“And where is she tonight?”

“She’s on location for an indie film. She’ll be there for about two weeks.”

Sana just nods, watching the Korean picks up the box of Chaeyoung’s things.

“Thanks for the list of old movies I should watch.” Then she opens the door for Dahyun. “I never really paid attention to the music playing in the background.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Dahyun gives her a small bow. “Hey, maybe we can see one together sometime.”

“That’d be great. And thanks for the keeping company.”

“Again, it’s my pleasure.” Without thinking, Dahyun kisses Sana on the cheek. “The steak was perfect. Loved the miso soup. Great hanging out with you.” And then she kisses Sana on the cheek again.

Sana was still stunned from the first kiss that she had to step back after the second one. Not that she didn’t like it, because she did. She really did. But her legs almost gave out, and she lost her balance.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to kiss you twice”

“It’s okay.”

A warm wind from outside blows towards them as Dahyun makes her way to her car. She gives Sana one last wave before driving out of the property.

As soon as she closed the door, Sana found herself feeling her cheek where Dahyun had kissed her, twice. _No, she has a girlfriend._ Sana’s eye lands on the FedEx package that’s resting on the table in the foyer.

She was going to read them, but then changed her mind. She decides to go upstairs to have a soothing bath. She remembers seeing Nayeon's assortment of bath products. Those should help clear her mind.

***

Mina brought Nayeon to a cozy restaurant near the lighthouse that not a lot of people really go to—which is perfect. Fire crackles in the fireplace. Dishes were exquisite. And that traditional coffee drink, that Mina recommended, was to die for.

“So, you’re a book editor?”

“I am.”

“And you work here?”

“Well, actually in Seoul. But when I’m _actually_ editing, then I work at home. And I don’t really like the city life. I can never get anything done. Too many distractions.”

Nayeon squints. “Well, it seems like there’s no shortage of distractions here too.”

Mina chuckles. She knows exactly what Nayeon was talking about. She saw the way the Korean was looking at her curiously when they were getting all the attention earlier.

“So, what kind of editor are you? I mean, are you the type that gives too many notes or…?”

“Well, the better the writer, the less notes I have to give.”

“Hmm. What did you take in college?”

“Literature.”

“Oh, good. Did you always want to be an editor?” Nayeon asked.

“Alright, I feel like I’m in a job interview.” The Japanese takes a sip of her hot coffee.

“I know. I’m interrogating you. Sorry. It’s been so long since I’ve been on a first date, you know.”

“We’ve already had sex, I think we can skip the first date jitters.” Cocky Mina teased, and Nayeon can’t help but blush. “What?”

“I don’t know. You make me nervous. I guess.”

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great. And in the spirit of knowing each other… Yes, I always knew I’d be a book editor. My family’s in publishing. Dad writes fictional novels. Mom’s a very important editor at JoongAng. And Sattang has her own column in the island’s biggest newspaper.”

“Wow.” Nayeon’s impressed. “So you grew up with busy, important, working parents.”

“Yes.”

“Are your parents still together?”

“Not only are they still together, they’re still madly in love with each other. It’s very cringey.”

“Why is that cringey? That’s actually kind of sweet.”

“No, it’s not sweet. They’re old and they’ve been spotted making out while walking their dogs. They call each other more than ten times a day. They’ve set the bar really really high when it comes to relationships and commitments. Which explains why my sister’s in love with someone who doesn’t appreciate her and why I have a disastrous love life.” Mina rambled. Again. “Okay, your turn.”

“Oh. Okay. So, I owned a company that does movie trailers. I already told you that. Um, I’m an only child. My parents broke up when I was fourteen. I didn’t see it coming cause we were really close. Just the three of us. The three musketeers. Then one night, after dinner, they just sat me down and told me they were getting a divorce. I think it’s the reason why I’ve never really been in love.”

Nayeon lets out a heavy sigh. This is not something she openly talks about with anyone, much less a girl she’s just met like two days ago. It even took her over a year to share this information with Chaeyoung. What is it about this girl that’s so comforting— _oh right, she’s got warm hands._

She lets out a shaky breath as Mina’s hand softly squeezes hers, thumb running on the back of her palm.

“At least you don’t get second-hand embarrassment knowing that the whole town knows about your parents’ PDAs.”

***

It’s already late in the afternoon when Mina pulls up to Sana’s beach house.

“You were right. Driving around town was a great idea.” Then Nayeon noticed Mina unbuckling her seatbelt. “You don’t have to like, walk me in. I mean, it’s too cold out.”

Mina smiles, understanding what Nayeon wanted to convey. “You can say you don’t want me to come in.”

“No, no, no. It’s not that. I’m just tired so maybe I’ll take a nap or…” She sees the Japanese looking at her suspiciously. “It’s not that.”

“Okay,” Mina shrugs. “I’ll pretend I believe you.”

“Mina, I’m leaving in like, a week. That makes this complicated. And I’m not sure I can handle complicated.”

The Japanese’s smile slowly disappears as she nods. But then she feels Nayeon’s gloved covered hands cupping her face, and pulling her in for a kiss. She didn’t have much time to react, and Nayeon’s already pulling away.

“And that doesn’t make it complicated?” Mina raised an eyebrow. “Are we back to being awkward with each other?”

“Mina, you’re from Jeju and I live in L.A. A long distance relationship would totally confuse me.” Tucking a few strands of Mina’s soft dark locks in her ear. “Cause you’re really hot and attractive. Totally hot and very attractive.”

“Saying it twice helps.” Mina teased. “Well, I have work in the morning so I won’t be drunkenly banging on your door any time soon.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So, I have your number. We’ll figure something out.”

“Okay.”

Nayeon gives her another quick kiss before getting out of the car, and running into the beach house. She’s thinking a hot bath would help clear her mind. 

***

Nayeon was right. A hot, steamy bath is just what her body needed. Sana’s bathtub was not as big as the one she has back home, but it does serve its purpose.

That is until she remembers what she told Mina a few hours ago.

“I’m not sure I can handle complicated?! Goddamn! That sounded so stupid.” She groans.

_Im Nayeon._

“Oh, god, shut up.”

Yes, the movie trailer guy’s voice is back.

_She pushed everyone away, everytime. It’s not a question of when she’ll change, but a question of whether she wants to change at all._

Nayeon gives up, and lets her body sink in the tub.

***

Sana’s been staring at her laptop for over an hour now, trying to come up with a decent reply to send Jihyo. She still wrote a few notes for the writer, but decided that this will be the last time she’ll ever do her a favor. Well, at least until she’s _completely_ over her.

She’s only slept for like three hours, not even the automated black-out curtains in Nayeon’s room helped. She closed her eyes to focus, but nothing.

The home phone rings. Thank goodness for an extension of it in the kitchen.

“Hello?” Sana answered.

“It’s Dahyun.”

“Dahyun. Hi.” Finally a smile appears on Sana’s face.

“What are you up to?”

“Ah…” She looks back at the blank email. “Nothing.”

“Great. Want to have breakfast? I’ll be there in a few.”

“Okay.”

***

Dahyun took Sana to a 50s style diner in San Vicente Boulevard, and recommended all the house special chocolate milkshake to the Japanese girl.

“You’re not lactose intolerant, are you? I should’ve asked you that first before I recommended that drink.”

“No, no, I’m not.”

“Whew.” Dahyun lets out a forced laugh. “You look great by the way.”

“Oh.” Sana was a little taken aback by the comment. “Thanks. I’ve finally visited Nayeon’s gym room.”

“Well, _that_ must’ve been some workout, huh?” Another forced laugh.

Sana could tell that something’s wrong. Dahyun’s been making all these jokes since she picked her up but whenever she laughs, it never reaches her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” The Korean girl answered immediately.

Sana gives Dahyun a more stern look, and asks again. “What’s wrong?”

The composer released a heavy sigh. “Remember when I told you my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, was in location for like two weeks?” Sana nods. “Well, she finished filming about two days ago and has been staying with I-don’t-care who since. Which means that when I spoke to her last night and she said “I’m looking out the window and it’s snowing”, she was actually in Santa Monica.”

“Oh.”

“She probably went to weather.com to check it. They probably had a good laugh about it.” Dahyun sinks into the booth. “Why do I always fall for the bad girl?”

“You didn’t know she was a bad girl.”

“I knew she wasn't good.” The composer reasoned. “The question I really should be asking myself is, why do I always fall for a girl I know isn’t good?”

“Cause you’re hoping that you’re wrong. You ignore it everytime she does something that proves she’s no good. And then, when she comes through and surprises you, she wins you over.” Sana’s totally speaking from experience.

“Exactly!” Huffs. “And then there’s the whole… I can’t believe someone like that would be with a girl like me.”

“I think a girl like you is a pretty rare find.”

“Trust me, I’m not. I’m a loser. And this isn’t even the first time this happened to me.”

Then their orders arrive.

“Sana, I’m sorry. I don’t want to ruin your vacation. You don’t have to listen to me whining like this.”

“It’s okay. I know it’s hard to believe it when people say _I know how you feel_ , but I actually do know how you feel.” Sana takes a deep breath. “I know what it’s like to be cheated on and then feel small and insignificant and how it actually aches in places you didn’t even know existed inside you. That no matter how many haircuts you get or gyms you join or bottles of whiskey you chug, you’ll still go to bed going over every single detail of why it went wrong, when it went wrong and how the hell did you think you were happy.”

“Wow.” Dahyun looks at Sana, worried. “You _do_ know how I feel.”

Sana shrugs. Rambling apparently runs in their family.

Dahyun gives Sana a shy smile. “But you would never do anything like that, right? Cheating?”

“Me? No, I wouldn’t. Never.” And it’s the truth.

“Of course, not.” Dahyun nods. “You—you radiate good.”

“Yeah,” Sana sarcastically scoffs. “A major turn on.”

“Well, it should be.”

***

After that not-so-relaxing bath (thanks to the movie trailer guy narrating her life), Nayeon decided to get impulsive once again. Wearing her favorite 4-inch-Jimmy Choo and the most chic coat she’s brought, she steps out of a taxi carrying a bag that has a bottle of wine and some goodies—you know, cheese, fruits, biscuits, chocolates.

She looks at the warmly lit house, and then checks the notes on her phone to see if she’s in the right place—she found Mina’s address in the notes Sana had stuck onto the fridge. _Her emergency contacts._

She makes her way to the front door, fixes herself one more before nervously knocking on the door. There’s music coming from inside the house then, suddenly, there she is.

Mina. Holding the door ajar. Her hair’s a bit of a mess. The top buttons of her shirt undone.

“Surprise!” Nayeon grins.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Mina looked like she'd seen a ghost. “Hi.”

“Hi, so I was thinking. Maybe this whole thing shouldn’t be complicated. You know. And if it is, maybe a little complication wouldn’t hurt. I thought it’s silly that we’re both alone, and it’s the holidays, and your house is like five miles away. And I’m sorry for not inviting in this afternoon and—“

Nayeon finally noticed how uncomfortable Mina is, and realised. “Oh, you’re… you’re not alone, are you?”

“No, I’m not actually. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, don’t be.” _Shit. Shit. Shit._ “Really. Don’t worry. I was just being stupid—“

Then the door opens up a bit, and on Mina's side, pops in a precious little six-year-old girl in braids.

“Who is it Mommy?” The little girl asked Mina in a loud whisper, while staring at Nayeon.

_What?!_

Nayeon looks from the child back to Mina, and asks, also in a loud whisper. “Mommy?”

“Yes, I am Mommy.” Mina exhales as she picks up the little girl. “Nayeon, this is my little princess, Tzuyu. Tzuyu, this is my friend, Nayeon.”

“Hello. How are you?” Tzuyu asks shyly.

“I’m fine. Thank you. And you?”

“Good. Thank you.” Such a polite little girl, Tzuyu is.

Nayeon’s still staring at the mother-and-daughter pair when she finally puts two and two together. “Tzuyu…” She whispers to herself.

The little girl softly nudged Mina. “Mommy…”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Mina opens the door wider. “Come in.”

***

The first thing Nayeon sees when she walks into Mina’s house is the huge Christmas tree with ornaments, and gifts. The house totally gives off a vibe that a family lives here.

Nayeon’s still very much confused. _She said she wasn’t married._

“Mommy, can I still have hot cocoa, please?” Tzuyu asks as she slides down her mother’s body.

“Yes.” Mina sweetly answered her little angel. Then she notices Nayeon’s wearing a thick coat. “You want to take that off?”

“Sure, thanks.” Nayeon unbuttons her coat, turns around, and whispers to Mina. “Are you married?”

“No.”

Nayeon then takes off her coat and hands it to Mina who was clearly impressed. The low cut, sexy dress was totally intended to take the Japanese woman’s breath away. 

And judging by the way Mina’s jaw drops open— _mission accomplished._

“You’re beautiful.” Tzuyu smiles at Nayeon, and then sees the bag she was carrying. “Is that for me?”

“Oh, yes.” Nayeon bends down to hand it over to the cute little girl. “Except for the wine.”

“Mommy will drink it.” Tzuyu said while she sat down to dig through the bag.

“Right.” Mina then turns to Nayeon, and whispers. “I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner—“

“Are you…” Nayeon looks back at the little girl checking out the chocolate treats, making sure she wasn’t listening. “D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D?”

Mina shakes her head. “W-I-D-O-W. Three years.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly Tzuyu’s by Mina’s side again, cradling a large box of chocolate. “Nayeon, do you like hot cocoa?”

***

Nayeon and Tzuyu sit at the dining table, waiting as Mina makes them hot chocolate—topping three mugs with tiny marshmallows.

“Sweetheart, careful, it’s hot.” Mina hands the little girl a mug. “Blow on it, okay?” Then she hands Nayeon the other mug.

“She has more marshmallows than me?” Tzuyu asked, referring to Nayeon.

“No, we all get five.” Mina pats her daughter’s head as she takes her seat in between Tzuyu and Nayeon. “Nayeon also gets five.”

“If only I ate carbs.” Nayeon thought out loud.

Which earned a curious look from Tzuyu. “What’s that?”

“Carbs? Oh, it’s all the stuff I don’t really eat cause I don’t want to—“ Realizing she’s talking to a six-year-old who doesn’t really care about . “You know what? I’m just going for it.”

Nayeon takes a sip, slurps up the marshmallows, and gets chocolate moustache that makes Tzuyu crack up.

“What? Why? Do I have something on my lip?” She takes another sip purposely making it worse, making the little girl crack up even harder.

Mina just smiles, appreciating the Korean humouring her little princess.

“Nayeon, guess what? I have a tent up in my room.” Tzuyu said proudly.

“You do?”

“Do you want to see my tent?”

And that’s how they ended up lying side-by-side inside Tzuyu’s little tent with Nayeon in between the mother-and-daughter. On the ceiling of the tent are glow-in-the-dark star stickers. Everyone lies silently until Tzuyu burps.

“Excuse me.” The little girl giggles.

Mina laughs. “That’s very nice.”

“Nayeon,” Tzuyu grabs the Korean’s attention. “Mommy, Auntie Sattang, and me put those stars up there.”

“You did?”

The little nods excitedly. “The three musketeers.”

Nayeon reacts to that but tries to hide it. Mina had completely forgotten about that nickname that Sana had given the three of them together. She almost holds Nayeon’s hand. Almost. But she doesn’t.

“Nayeon,” The little girl grabs for the Korean’s attention again. “You can sleepover here if you want. My bed is really big. We can share my blanket.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you... but maybe another time. Is that okay?”

“Okay.” Tzuyu closed her eyes, sleepy. “We never have grown-ups here. Just Mommy. And Auntie Sattang.” 

No one said anything after that as the little girl slowly drifted to sleep, and the two women continued looking up at the glowing stars.

***

Mina comes downstairs to where Nayeon is waiting by the front door. “Tzu wants to play dress up with you and do your hair and wear your shoes. I think she likes you.”

“She’s great.” And Nayeon just needs to ask. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“I just don’t ever tell… about her.”

Nayeon raises an eyebrow. “You told me about your parents making out in public, but not about you being a widow with a beautiful kid?”

“I was thinking of telling you earlier. But… uh…hmm.”

“But…?”

“You see, when people finds out that I’m a widow with a child, it becomes sort of like a... turn on for them. And it’s messed up cause I sort of, use it.” Mina reluctantly admits. “With you, I didn’t really want to play that card.”

“But it’s confusing cause you’re the one who wanted to go to lunch and get to know each other.”

Mina takes a deep breath. She really didn’t think her night would end up with her explaining stuff to Nayeon—stuff that she, herself, doesn’t really fully understand yet.

“I’ve no other excuse except that it’s easier to be a normal single woman cause it’s way too complicated to be who I really am. I’m not normal. My situation is not normal. I’m a full time Mommy. I’m a working parent. I’m a mother and a father. I’ve learned how to sew and make tutus and how to milk a cow.”

Mina rambles as Nayeon listens, taking everything in.

“My parents take Tzu in every weekend and when she’s gone, I get to pretend to be someone else. I don’t really know how to date and be… this. So, that’s why I don’t tell about her.”

“With this weird thing we got going on, I think I kind of understand why you didn’t tell me.”

Mina admits. “I didn’t think I could introduce my girl to someone I may never see again.”

“Right.” Nayeon nods, still digesting what Mina said.

“And like what you said, I’m from Jeju and you live in L.A. We’re worlds apart. I have a cow in the backyard.”

Did she hear her right? “You have a cow?”

“Yes.” Mina chuckles. “How did you think I learned how to milk one?”

They both wait for the other to say something to make their situation a little better, but they both know nothing they say can.

Nayeon grabs her coat and heads towards the door, opening it.

“Well, anyway, thank you for being sweet with Tzu. I think it was an experience for us cause she’s right, we never have grown-ups here.”

“I had fun…” Nayeon forced a smile.

“Good. You coming here may be the first step in pulling my life together. So, really, thank you.”

Mina steps closer to hug Nayeon. She holds her tight. She had the urge to kiss her but the moment is broken when they hear a loud “ _Moo!_ ”.

“Told ya.” Mina nods to the back of the house.

***

Sana once again finds herself staring at the screen of her laptop. It should really be easy composing her notes— _but fuck it, it’s an email for Ji._ She doesn’t even know what to include in the email. Sure, she’s attached her notes for the book. But her actual message for Jihyo? She still hasn’t found the right words.

_I’m a fucking writer for fuck’s sake._

She was still debating whether or not to write a short message when—thank god—her phone starts ringing.

“So, are you ever coming home?” Asked the caller, on the other line.

Sana smiles. “Hello to you too, my dear sister.”

“How’s it going? You having fun there? Met anyone yet?”

“Well...” Sana exhales.

“Aha. See. So tell me, tell me… What’s she like?”

“Well, she’s cute. Funny. Very smart. Successful. I feel good when I’m with her which is new to me. And she may or may not have broken up with her girlfriend.”

“Oh, come on…” Mina groans exaggeratingly on the other line. “Sattang…”

“Well, you know how I like them.” Sana jokes. “No, she works with Nayeon’s—oh, wait, you’ve met Nayeon, right?”

“Uh… Yes, I have, actually.”

“That’s great. How’s—“ _Beep_. “Oh, wait hold on. Someone’s on the other line. Don’t hang up, okay? I really want to talk to you.”

Sana puts Mina’s call on hold to answer the other line— _Nayeon_.

“Hello, Nayeon. How’s it going?”

“Hi, it’s going great. I’m just stacking up your cupboards with coffee and cocoa and alcohol. I’ve almost cleared up your stash. How’s everything with you over there?”

“I’m loving it. Your house is really amazing.” _Beep._ “Can you hold on for a sec? My sister’s on the other line. I’m just going to tell her I’d call her back.”

“Mina?” Nayeon squealed.

“Yes, she said you’ve already met.”

“We did. Yeah. How is she?”

“Fine, I think… can you hold on for a sec?” Sana frowns.

“Sure.”

Sana switched back to Mina’s line.

“Hey, that was Nayeon. Can I call you back instead? I actually have to talk to her about the house.”

“No, I’ll hold.” Mina insisted. “Find out how she is.”

“O-kay.”

Sana’s really curious now, switched back to Nayeon.

“Hey, Nayeon? My sister wants to know how you are. Have you been sick? Is it the cold weather?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Can you tell her I’m good? Just buying some stuff for the house. What’s she been up to?”

“I’m… not really sure. I can ask her?”

“Thanks.”

Okay. It doesn’t really take a rocket scientist to figure things out. And Sana knowing her sister’s _adventures_ , it’s pretty obvious what had happened. Sana pushed the button to switch the call back to Mina.

“I can’t believe you had sex with the woman staying at my house!”

A gasp. “She told you that?!” It’s Nayeon.

 _Oh fuck!_ “Nayeon? I’m sorry I thought I was talking to Mitang. So sorry.” Sana pressed the button on her phone again. “I can’t believe you had sex with Nayeon! She’s been there four days! The woman just broke up with her ex. She’s on the rebound and probably really sensitive and you immediately got into her pants?! Are you fucking crazy?!”

“It’s still me.” It’s still Nayeon.

Sana wants the ground to swallow her whole. She’s never been this embarrassed. Well, actually she had been, but this is way up the list.

“Fuck.” Sana cursed under her breath. “Nayeon, I’m so so sorry. I guess she got disconnected—“ _Beep._ “Wait, can you hold on again?” Switched lines. “Hello?”

“Is she still on the other line?” It’s Mina.

“Goddamn it, Mitang! I can’t believe you already had sex with her! I’m so embarrassed.”

“She told you? Why are you embarrassed?”

“No, she didn’t.” Sana massages her temple. This is one of the most stressful phone calls she’s ever been in. “I just figured since you were both asking how the other was. And knowing you…” Sighs. “Mitang…”

“So, when are you coming home?” Mina’s clearly trying to change the subject. “When does she leave?”

“Another eight days? I think.” Sana mentally calculated the days. “Please. Please. Promise me you’d be nice to her. She seems like a great person. And I actually don’t want to keep her waiting on the other line.”

“Okay. Um, I’m just pulling up in the driveway now.”

“Oh, how’s my little princess? She good?”

“She’s great. She misses you. I’ll let her call you later. And uh, say hi to Nayeon for me… or don’t… I mean, whatever you feel is right.”

“Ugh, Mitang!” Sana groans, frustrated at how her sister’s handling this Nayeon situation. “You really need to stop the whole _I don’t call after a date_ shit. I’m pretty sure you have her number so just call her. Okay? Bye.”

“Well, what if she—“

Sana rolls her eyes before ending Mina’s call. Now she needs to get back to Nayeon.

“Hello, Nayeon? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, still here.”

“Great. So, my sister just got home, pretty sure Tzu’s waiting for her.” Sana does miss her niece. “I’m sorry about what I said before and I’m sorry for Mitang if she’s done anything stupid. She’s a wonderful person on every level. She’s a great mom. She’s just had a rough couple of years.”

“No, she’s amazing. I’m sure I’ve been the stupid one here.”

“Knowing her, I highly doubt that. So, stay warm there, okay? And don’t hesitate to let me know if something comes up.”

“You got it. Have fun over there, too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Sana released a heavy sigh. She makes a mental note to throw away her bed sheets when she comes back home. And maybe the bed too. _Yes, definitely throwing that bed too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, this'll be a three-part AU :)  
> Lols  
> Thank you for coming here to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minayeon x Saida  
> So, just a reminder that this is an AU. Just an AU ^_^   
> And this is unbeta-ed.

**IM NAYEON:**

Merry Xmas to you Sana.

**SANA M.:**

Happy Christmas, Nayeon.

I hope you find what you were looking for on this vacation.

xx

Sana’s been so used to spending the holidays by herself that if Nayeon hadn’t texted her, she wouldn’t have known that it’s already Christmas Eve. 

She’s decided to spend the evening watching the seventh movie on the list Dahyun gave her. She hasn't opened her laptop in the past few days, and she feels really good about it. She feels free.

She’s setting up the TV in the media room, when the house phone rings. She looks at the phone screen that displays _GATE,_ and smiles. Dahyun did say that she’ll drop by today.

“Hi.” The Korean composer flashed her signature smile as soon as the door opened. That smile that made her eyes disappear.

The one that Sana had grown very fond of.

“Wait, do we have a dress code? Cause I’m a little underdressed.” Dahyun pointed out her simple winter outfit, topping it off with an antler headband.

 _Cute._ “No, I just thought I’d dress up. I brought a dress, it’s a shame if I won’t get a chance to wear it.” 

“Well, you look great.” Dahyun caught herself openly checking Sana out so she clears her throat, and shakes the thought off her head. “Ahem, I brought some stuff.” Shows off the bag of groceries she’s carrying. “I’ll make you some fettuccini, and we’re going to celebrate being young and alive on Christmas Eve.”

“I can do the cooking, you know.”

“No. You cooked dinner the last time I had a meal here. Let’s switch tonight. I’ll be the chef. You’ll be the annoying spectator.”

Sana laughs, remembering the millions of questions Dahyun had asked her while she was cooking the other night.

“Are you sure you’re okay spending Christmas Eve here?”

“Of course.” Dahyun stops on her way to the kitchen, turns to look at Sana, and shrugs. “Where else would I rather be?”

***

Well, the cooking part did end up being Sana’s after Dahyun had accidentally cut her finger. It’s just a small cut, but she’s never allowed in the kitchen ever again.

They had dinner watching _Forrest Gump_ with the composer pointing out several parts of the movie where her favorite background music was played.

Sana wasn’t lying when she told her sister that she enjoys Dahyun’s company. The girl’s easy to be with. Everything just feels… natural. Heck, the Korean even got her to wear a Christmas reindeer headband that doesn’t really match with her outfit.

She even has several polaroids of it with Dahyun scribbling _Sana, the Japanese Rudolph_ on them.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think I will never watch another movie the same way ever again.”

“You didn’t hear all the dialogues with me talking over the movie, huh?” Dahyun scrunched up her nose.

“I didn’t even hear the background music you were talking about.” Sana laughs.

“Well, then I guess we have to start all over.” Dahyun teased. “But you have to agree… that scene with him running? The melody? It just fits so well. Makes the scene even more intense. Like you can actually feel your own calves giving in. Tired from all that running.”

Dahyun starts to dramatically hum, and beatbox the exact background music while the ending credits roll on the screen.

Sana just continued laughing. She’s never had this much fun watching an old movie. She’s never had this much fun in a very long time.

The Korean huffs after a few moments, and then stands up to leave. “So…”

“Yes…” Sana follows her. “Thanks for keeping me company tonight. You broke my three-year curse of miserable Christmases.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Dahyun bows, well more like gives Sana a curtsy, grinning. “And I should be the one thanking you. You actually saved me from spending this evening alone. I would’ve probably bought every old school LP player I'd see that’s on sale online.” Claps. “See, you also saved my bank account.”

“Well, then, you’re welcome.” Sana gives her a small bow.

They silently walk towards the front door.

“So, I guess I should let you get your beauty rest.” Dahyun opens the door. “We’re still on for sushi tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Great. Merry Christmas, Sana.” Force of habit, Dahyun leans in to kiss Sana on the cheek.

And in the spirit of Christmas, the Japanese decided to give Dahyun one on the cheek too.

Her lips linger on the Korean’s soft cheek.

A little too long.

Sana feels her own cheeks warming up. _I’m getting flustered? What am I? Thirteen?_ It was just a soft peck. A tentative kiss. A careful one.

Dahyun was a little surprised since this is the first time Sana’s returned the favor. She thinks the Japanese woman’s really nice, and polite, and good. _She smells really good too._

Sana pulls back, blushing, embarrassed. “Happy Christmas, Dahyun.” Then she opens the front door, and the wind’s blowing pretty stronger tonight. “Santa Ana’s.”

“Yeah,” Dahyun takes a deep breath, fixing her scarf. “Anything can happen.”

“Yes,” She watches as Dahyun gets into her car, and calls out. “Drive safely.”

The Korean gives her a cheeky salute, driving off the property.

_Yes, anything can happen._

***

Nayeon slept through Christmas Eve, and most of Christmas day. In her defense, she’s never had a decent sleep since she came to Jeju so when she finally felt those Zs coming, she gladly welcomed them.

Now she finds herself at the same lighthouse restaurant that Mina took her the other day, drinking a hot cup of traditional coffee ~~that Mina had recommended~~. It’s already lunch time, but she’s not in the mood for a real meal yet. So she just sits there while reading the local newspaper—she’s finally found Sana’s _Union_ column section.

_All these couples..._

“Nayeon!”

 _Oh!_ She recognises that cute, angelic voice. Looking up from the newspaper, Nayeon’s face lights up at the sight of Tzuyu—dressed in a pretty little coat and mittens. The little girl skips her way to Nayeon’s table, dangling her little stuffed animal.

“Hi, sweetie.” Nayeon smiles, subtly looking behind Tzuyu where she can see Mina talking to the restaurant hostess. “Hi. How are you?”

“I had a tummy ache on Christmas. Mommy said it's because I ate Santa’s cookies. But I’m all better now.”

“Aww…” Nayeon rubs the little girl’s shoulders. “I’m happy you’re all better now.”

“I thought you left already.”

“No, I’m still here…” She smiles even brighter when she sees Mina approaching her table. “… for one more day…”

“Hi.” Mina’s thrilled to see Nayeon, but she has to keep her cool.

“Hi.” Well, Nayeon’s equally thrilled to see the Japanese editor.

Their moment was ruined by the hostess, pulling a chair at the table right next to Nayeon’s. “Table for two, right?” She asked Mina (in a very flirty way that didn’t go unnoticed by Nayeon).

“Sure.” Mina shrugs.

“Oh, why—why don’t you just join me?”

Tzuyu gets excited, and immediately pulls the chair beside Nayeon. “Okay.”

Mina’s quite amused. She’s never seen her daughter get this excited about someone else other than her Auntie Sattang. “Ah, I guess we’re joining you then.”

The Japanese editor takes the seat across Nayeon as she watches the latter helping Tzuyu out of her coat.

“Mommy,” Tzuyu calls out after she’s settled in her seat beside Nayeon. “Minjoong will sit beside you.” Handing over her most precious stuffed toy.

Mina takes the stuffed animal, and carefully sits it on the empty chair beside her. “So… what should we have?” Then she looks at Nayeon’s plate—it’s empty. “What are you having?”

“Just coffee.”

“Can I buy you lunch?”

“You can.” Flashing her toothy grin.

 _Damn, this woman._ Mina tries to hide the blush spreading on her cheeks by giving Nayeon the lunch menu, but, well, it’s too late.

Nayeon had already noticed it, but tried to contain her own giggles because— _hello?! Flirting in front of a six-year-old?!_

A waitress finally arrives to take their orders. “You all ready?”

“Yes…” Mina clears her throat. “Uh, Tzuyu? Sweetheart? Beef stew?”

“I want what Nayeon’s having.” Tzuyu announced.

And Nayeon turns to the waitress. “Beef stew please.”

“Make that three.” Mina added.

The waitress nods, and jots down the other side dishes that Mina's ordering.

“Nayeon,” Tzuyu pokes the Korean’s shoulder. “You know what I got for Christmas?”

“What?”

“Nail polish like yours.” And the little girl shows off her painted nails. “Mommy’s gift. You know what Auntie Sattang’s gift for me?”

Lunch was spent talking mostly about the gifts Tzuyu got from her grandparents, and Nayeon taking pictures of the precious little girl and ~~her amazing mother,~~ Mina with her phone. At one point, Tzuyu had asked for the phone, made Mina switch seats with her and then took several photos of the adults she’s dining with. She didn’t even realize that the pair weren’t looking at the camera at all. 

***

After securing a sleepy Tzuyu in her car seat, Mina carefully closes the backseat door then walks to Nayeon who’s leaning against the Range Rover.

“Thanks for letting us join you for lunch.”

“Thanks for buying me lunch.”

Silence.

With Nayeon just fixing her scarf, hiding her cheeks from the icy December wind. Mina steps forward to help the Korean, tucking a few loose strands in the process.

“So, we’re going to my parents for dinner. Can I call you after I tuck her in?”

 _She wants to call me._ Nayeon smiles. “Sure.”

***

Dahyun’s house is a bit smaller than Nayeon’s, but it’s still bigger than Sana’s. Sushi take out boxes are sitting on the table near where the Korean composer sits at her keyboard.

“Okay, okay. How about this one? Can you guess it?” She goes to play the _Pink Panther_ theme. “This is very hard. Not a lot of people know this.”

Sana rolls her eyes.

“Just kidding.” Dahyun laughs. “Alright. How about I give you a _sneak peek_? Hmm? I’ve been working on this for about a month now. It’s for the new Nicolas Sparks movie.”

Sana gives her the look.

“Hey, don’t judge me.” The Korean starts playing a nostalgic melody. “So, this should play during a scene where the heroine reads a letter about a lost love.” She continues playing. “Then she cries… cause she knew the person who wrote that letter will never be able to find that love ever again.”

Sana closes her eyes. Listening intently to the beautiful music Dahyun’s making. “It’s beautiful. It sounds like the scene.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“I also wrote one that sounds like you.”

“You did?”

Dahyun then gestures for Sana to sit beside her on the piano bench. “I call it… _Sana's Theme._ ” Then she starts playing a tender, romantic melody. “If you were a melody, I’d only be using all the good notes” 

_Wow._ The Japanese’s really touched. No one has ever done something like this for her before. “Thank you.”

Dahyun turns to look at the woman sitting beside her. “You look amazing today. And this background music is adding more magic to your amazingness.”

“You’re the sweetest. You know that?”

Sana’s sincerity makes Dahyun feel all giddy inside. She likes making other people feel good about themselves, and she absolutely enjoys it when the other person returns the favor.

They share a moment.

Then Dahyun’s phone rings. _Good feeling gone._

And Sana noticed the change in the composer’s demeanor. “What—what’s the matter? Who is it?”

Dahyun’s still staring at her phone. “Irene.”

“Oh.”

The Korean takes a deep breath before answering. “Hello? Hi… I’m okay. You don’t sound so…”

Sana tries not to listen, but she can’t help it. She feels like sinking into her seat.

“Irene… I’m a bit tied up at the moment—“ Dahyun sighs heavily. “Okay, I’m here… No, I—I haven’t changed the code… Okay. Okay.” She hangs up, looks at Sana, stunned. “She misses me.”

Sana swallows hard. “See? She came to her senses.”

The Korean’s still lost in her thoughts.

“I better go.” Sana stands up to gather her things.

Dahyun snaps out of her thoughts. “I—I can drive you back—“

“No, no, no.” Sana stops the other woman. “You don’t have to. You have to be here when she arrives. I’m sure I can find my way back to Nayeon’s. I’ll let myself out.”

***

Nayeon’s packing. Making sure all her travel documents are ready, and of course, the several packs of the Korean chocolate snack she’s discovered are all secured in her luggage. She picks up her phone, looking at the screen—for the nth time—checking to see if Mina had at least sent her a message.

 _She said she’d call._ It’s already past 11 PM KST. _Is Tzuyu giving her a hard time?_

She takes another swig from the bottle of whiskey resting on the bedside table—the last one she’ll have in Jeju. She’s making room in her luggage for the books she’s brought—that she never really got finished, some she didn’t even get to open when— 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Nayeon had never moved that fast in her life—two seconds, and she’s already opening the front door.

And there she is. Mina. Her face glows in the snowy Jeju evening. Little snowflakes on top of her pretty little head.

_God, she’s beautiful._

The Japanese editor immediately grabs Nayeon for a deep kiss.

Nayeon throws her arms around Mina’s shoulders, pulls her inside the house then kicks the front door shut.

***

Sana drops herself on the large couch in the Brentwood mansion’s family room.

_Anything can happen? Pfft._

Why did she even think that something can ever happen between her and Dahyun? She needs to remind herself the reason why she’s even here. She’s here to get over Jihyo. She’s here to reclaim her ego. She’s here to bury her old pathetic self.

Not make anything happen.

Her phone rings. She lazily answers it without even looking at the screen.

“Hello?”

She sits up straight, surprised.

“Ji?! Hi… Yes, I’m here… Uh, did you get my notes?” Nervously laughs. “Yeah? No. No, I was just busy… I don’t think I got it… Uh… Sure. I’ll look.” She gets up, looking around. “I don’t see a box. When did you send it?”

She decides to go look outside the house—maybe the housekeeper left it on the patio again. Sana opens the front door, and standing there, right before her, is Jihyo. In. The. Flesh.

“I found your Christmas gift.” Jihyo flashed her gummy smile, holding a box wrapped in gold paper and red ribbons.

“You’re here?”

“I’m here.” The Korean woman steps in to hug Sana a little too hard.

Sana almost melts into the embrace. _Almost._ She softly pushes Jihyo, and takes a step back to create some space between them.

“Why are you—what are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. You’ve been gone for too long.”

“It’s only for two weeks.”

“That’s too long.” Jihyo, points to the gift. “Are you going to open that now?”

“Yes. Later. Maybe.” Sana brushes her off. “Seriously? What are you doing here?”

“My publisher wanted me to _take some meetings—_ “

“But you hate L.A.”

“Not if you’re here.”

Sana doesn’t know how to react to that. This is one of the rare moments where Jihyo’s being truthful. _Or is she?_ Sana’s not really sure anymore. There had been so many times that Jihyo would say something like this, then end up doing the exact opposite.

“What?” Jihyo furrowed her eyebrows, seeing the look on Sana’s face.

“You never told me you were going to get engaged. Why?”

“I didn’t even know about it until the day before. Do we have to talk about that now?”

“I—huh— _what_ are you doing here?” The Japanese asked for the third time.

“I came here cause I had to see you. I just had to.”

“Wh—Ji, I don’t understand this.”

“Look, I don’t understand it either. All I know is that I don’t like it when you’re gone. I don’t like beach walks alone. It makes me feel… incomplete.”

“So, this is all about you?” Sana frowns, cocking her head to the side.

“I don’t want to lose you—“

“Lose me?” Sana scoffs, goes to massage her temples. “Oh, this is _so_ confusing. I mean, _I was there_. For three years! But still you went ahead and got yourself engaged and you never mentioned anything to me. I mean, where’s Sejeong? You’re still engaged, right?”

Jihyo’s completely dodging the questions. “Are you not even inviting me in?”

“No.”

That answer surprised Jihyo. Heck, it even surprised Sana. None of them can remember a time when the Japanese had ever said _No_ to the Korean writer.

“No?”

“No.” Sana said a little louder. “You can’t come in.”

“Sana—“

“No, _Jihyo_. You can’t come in. No.” It’s been so long since Sana had called the Korean by her name. It’s always been _Ji._ “I can’t believe I’m saying this and I’m about three years late in telling you but…“ Releases a deep breath. “Jihyo, you didn’t treat me right. You broke my heart and you acted like it was my fault for misunderstanding... And I was too in love with you to even be mad at you. But you can’t just show up here, on my great vacation, tell me that you don’t want to lose me and still be engaged. That’s… That’s so fucked up.”

Jihyo, who’s still standing outside the front door, is stunned.

“So, it’s over. This whole twisted, toxic thing between us… it’s finally over.”

Looking at Sana, Jihyo noticed something she had not seen in a long time. Confidence. “You’ve changed.”

“And you should too. Sejeong’s a nice person. She deserves better.”

And with that, Sana slams the door on Jihyo.

***

“I’m telling you…” Mina’s catching her breath. “You’re totally… great… Fuck.” Looking at Nayeon who’s lying beside her, also catching her breath. 

“Yeah…”

Mina turns to her side, pulling the comforter to cover their bodies. She really likes this look on Nayeon—tousled hair, flushed face, this glorious afterglow, soft eyes, strong jaw, amazing laugh— _oh, no._ She’s fallen. Hard.

“You know… Long distance relationships can work.”

“Really?” Nayeon looks at her like she said a joke that wasn’t really funny. “I couldn’t even make it work with someone I’ve lived with.”

“So,” Mina props herself up. “This could be a good solution for you.”

“Mina, L.A.’s halfway across the world. I mean, I can’t see you leaving Tzu. You’d be gone for at least five days every time you fly out. Can you see yourself doing that very often?”

“Not often.” Mina bit her lip. “But you’re your own boss… you can travel…”

“Okay…”

Nayeon sits up, ignoring the fact that the blanket had slid down her naked body, not noticing the way Mina’s eyes almost bulge out of her head.

“So let’s say we try this. We go back and forth. Then, let’s say in six months we hit a wall. Like, I can’t always get on a plane… or Tzu can’t deal with you leaving again. Then we start fighting and we know it’s no longer working and then after a long, tearful… at your end,” Nayeon nods at Mina as she rambles. “…through phone call or text message… we say goodbye. And that’ll be it cause it’s not like we’ll ever bump into each other again. It’s over.”

Mina remains silent, digesting everything the Korean’s saying.

There's a long awful moment, before Nayeon speaks again.

“Or...”

“Oh, thank god…” Mina mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Maybe we should just realise that what we’ve had in this past couple of days is perfect. Maybe we should just accept that it won’t get any better than this.”

_Oh._

Mina furrows her eyebrows, thinking. “I have another scenario for you.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

The Japanese sits up, facing Nayeon. “I like you. I really _really_ like you.”

Nayeon’s stunned. _Did I hear her right?_

“And I’m not just feeling this cause you’re leaving in ten hours. I can’t figure out when it happened, or how it happened, I just know that I’ve fallen for you.” Mina rambles. “And I know that I come with a package deal. Two for the price of one. And my package may not be something anyone would want to be a part of, other than me… But for the first time, in a very long time, I’m sure of what I want. And what I want is you.”

For the third time in her life, Nayeon is speechless. 

“You being speechless at this moment is not an ideal reaction.”

“I—huh—I’m trying to find the right word to say. I didn’t expect… _that._ ”

“Well, if the obvious response doesn’t come to you... I mean, you did promise not to fall for me. I guess I just wasn't listening.” Mina chuckles nervously. “We—we should just talk about something else.”

Nayeon stares at Mina for a moment. The moles and freckles on the latter’s face make her— _hands down_ —the most beautiful woman Nayeon had ever seen. 

“You know, I’ve never met anyone who talks as much as I do.” She moves towards the Japanese editor, pushing her back to the bed. “But for now… be quiet.”

***

Sana hopes that the gardener took note of her instructions—to not let a certain Korean in—as she opens the front door.

“Hi.”

“Dahyun?!” Surprised to see the composer. “Hi.”

“Didn’t expect to see me?”

“No.” She opens the door wider, letting the Dahyun in. “How are you?”

“Really good.” Dahyun smiles. That kind that makes her eyes disappear. “You?”

 _Guess they’re back together._ “I’m good.”

“Good. Good. You look great. I actually want to give you this.” Dahyun hands Sana a CD case. “I know, I know. It’s a little late for Christmas, but I recorded your theme and I made that cute little cover there.“

Sana stares at the CD case with an edited version of the polaroid photo of her and Dahyun wearing those cute reindeer headbands.

_Sana’s Theme._

“You _really_ are a rare find.” Sana’s touched. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Dahyun notices the luggage at the foyer. “When’s your flight?”

“Tomorrow. At dawn.”

 _Oh, that’s a bummer._ “I thought you’d still be here for New Year’s Eve.”

“My contract with Nayeon is only for two weeks.”

“Alright. I’ll take you to the airport.”

“No. I don’t want to be a bother. It’s too early in the morning but I’m sure I can get an uber… And Irene may not be okay with it.”

“Irene?! What—why—oh! No, no…” Dahyun chuckles. “We’re not… we didn’t get back together.”

“You didn’t?”

“I told you, I don’t want a bad girl anymore.” Dahyun steps closer. “And you know I’ve never been to Korea? My parents have always wanted me to know more about my heritage. I just never really had a good reason to go there.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. So, if I came over there, would you go out with me on New Year’s Eve?”

Sana breaks into the biggest smile she’s ever sported, feeling the strong Santa Ana’s winds blow through the open door. “I’d love to.”

***

It’s the coldest day of December.

The same service waits outside of Sana’s little beach house, ready to take Nayeon back to the airport. Mina did offer, but both women agreed that it’ll be easier to not have an emotional airport send-off.

“Okay, we’re not going to make this a bigger deal…” Nayeon sighs as she walks out of the house. “… than it already is.”

Mina shakes her head. “No, we’re not.”

“It’s not like we’re never going to text or facetime or—“

“No set rules.” Mina nods, rubbing Nayeon’s arms.

“None. So, I’m just going to kiss you...” She cups Mina’s beautiful face, kissing her lips. “… for the millionth time…” Another kiss. “… and say…” Kissing her again. “… I’ll be seeing you…” Nayeon doesn’t really want to stop kissing her.

Mina moves a couple of loose strands out of Nayeon’s face, kissing her cheek. “Take care of yourself.”

They stare at each other. Memorizing the other’s face, because, what if this is the last time they’ll ever be this close?

Nayeon leans in for one last kiss. Giving her all. Hoping that Mina could understand everything that she couldn’t put into words.

***

“Did you have a good holiday, Miss?” The same driver who dropped Nayeon off from two weeks ago.

“Yeah. The best ever.” Nayeon pouts, taking a deep breath, pulling her phone out to check her flight details. _All set._

Then she absent-mindedly swipe through the photo gallery. She stops, and chuckles at a photo of Tzuyu struggling with her chopstick. A photo of her and the sweet little girl. A photo of her and Mina lovingly looking at each other.

She locks her phone, and rests her head on the seat. Something doesn’t feel quite right.

_Im Nayeon!_

Ah, right! It’s been awhile since she’s heard this voice.

_She had the perfect holiday. Found the coziest beach house on the island. Sipped the best coffee in town. Met the most amazing girl in the world. But it all ended too soon._

Nayeon shuts her eyes close.

_Find out if she has the courage to turn things around. Or at least have this car turn back around._

***

“Mina!” Nayeon shouts as she opens the door, looking for—”Mina!”

She walks further into the house then stops when she sees Mina emerging from the backdoor. The Japanese editor wipes away her tears using the sleeves of her cardigan.

_Oh, god she’s so beautiful._

“I was just thinking.” Nayeon takes slow, careful steps towards the Japanese editor. “Why would I leave before New Year’s Eve? I mean, I already missed Christmas, I don’t think I should miss New Year’s too.”

Mina lets out a loud sigh of relief. She smiles, though tears are still flowing on her face.

“And you didn’t exactly ask me out but you did say you _really_ like me so I’m thinking… be my date for New Year’s Eve?”

Mina chuckles at how cute Nayeon is. God, she actually can’t believe that she came back.

“If you want to.” Nayeon added.

Mina nods enthusiastically. “I’ll always want to.”

This impromptu vacation may not have been what Nayeon and Sana initially had in mind when they exchanged homes, but it definitely gave them _exactly_ what they needed—a holiday miracle. After all, legend has it that when the winds of Santa Ana’s blow, anything can happen. 

...

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is!  
> This was supposed to be for the holidays, obviously I wasn't able to post it on time. Lols.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this AU as much I did ^_^  
> I wish you're all going to have a safer and happier 2021.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> MINAYEON FTW  
> SAIDA FTW

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me over at twitter: @Lila11Lila_  
> And I'm just going to put this in here if you ever feel like buying me a kofi, hehe 😚 https://ko-fi.com/lila11


End file.
